


In The Court of the Crimson King

by FalconHonour



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, The Forbidden Queen - Anne O'Brien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Reunions, House of Lancaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHonour/pseuds/FalconHonour
Summary: It is Christmas 1422, and Henry V of England has just succeeded his father-in-law as King of France. Triumphant, he summons his wife, Queen Katherine, to join him at Troyes. Unbeknown to him, she too is currently playing her part in securing the Lancastrian dynasty.





	In The Court of the Crimson King

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Anne O'Brien's beautiful 'The Forbidden Queen', which I don't own. I hope you enjoy - and Merry Christmas!

_November 1422_

“Hal, I hate to say this, but you need her. You need her at your side this Christmas.”

“Do I, John?”

John, Duke of Bedford sighed inwardly as his older brother glanced up distractedly. It always astonished him how Henry could be such a splendid warrior and tactician when it came to battle, but so hopeless at the more personal side of politics.

 “Of course you do. Katherine is the living embodiment of your right to the French throne. With Charles dead and the Dauphin still on the run, you need to do all you can to bolster that right, especially after your health scare at Meaux this summer. Celebrating Christmas is part of that. I’d suggest sending for the Prince as well, were His Highness not so young.”

Henry paused, considering, then nodded, “As you say, brother. Send word to Katherine and tell her to make for Troyes. We shall celebrate our first Christmas as King and Queen of France in the city we began our lives together.”

John nodded, then bowed his way out of the room before his older brother could change his mind.

* * *

Katherine’s heart sang as she supervised her damsels packing for their move from Rouen. Henry hadn’t forgotten her! She wasn’t to spend her first Christmas as Queen of France alone, as she had spent the last at Windsor, still in confinement with Young Henry. She was to spend it at Henry’s side, as was her right as his Queen!

Happiness welled up in her and she spun on the spot, her arms outstretched as she laughed to herself, more a child than a woman. She couldn’t wait to see her husband again. It was months since she’d seen him, when she’d taken matters into her own hands and defied his command to remain in England by travelling to France to join him at Meaux. He’d greeted her courteously, spent a day or two with her and then sent her back to the safety of the English stronghold at Rouen, while he continued besieging her brother’s forces.

The cool reception had hurt, she’d not deny that. But things would be different now. They had to be different. After all, it was winter, not summer. This wasn’t the time of year for a campaign; she wouldn’t have to share Henry’s attentions with the lure of the battlefield. And what’s more, she had news for her husband. News that no man in his position could ignore. Brief though their interlude together at Meaux had been, it had left a lasting impact upon Katherine. Their second child swelled in her belly. By the Grace of God, it would be a second son, another Prince of Lancaster to secure the Succession.

At the thought of Henry’s face when he realised she was with child again, Katherine’s eyes lit up. She laughed aloud again and longed to be away.

Would her damsels ever finish packing?!

* * *

“Her Grace the Queen!” Henry’s herald called above the clamour. Instantly, it fell silent and a path opened like the Red Sea before Katherine.

Henry glanced up towards her, and his breath caught. He wasn’t one to admire women, not as lightly as most of his courtiers seemed to, at any rate, but even he could acknowledge that Katherine looked stunning. Her dark honey hair was braided under a net of gold lace and her voluminous skirts of scarlet brocade pooled around her as she sank into a curtsy by the dais.  What truly took him by surprise, however, was her confidence, the grace with which she held herself. Where was the insecure young girl he had left in England? This was a completely different woman.

It didn’t occur to Henry that he had seen Katherine since England, when she had forced her way back into his life at Meaux. Nor did it occur to him that, had he cared to ask, any woman could have told him that motherhood changed a woman. He simply stood, and reached out a hand to help Katherine up from her curtsy, kissing her cheek lightly as he did so.

“My dearest wife. It pleases me to see you again.”

“And I you, my lord.”

Katherine returned his kiss, blush staining her pale cheeks crimson for a few seconds.

He took hold of her elbow, steering her to a seat at his side. As he did so, his brother John leaned over towards her, bowing.

“My Lady, we are honoured to have you here for Christmas. And may I be the first to offer my congratulations on your current condition?”

John spoke in a whisper, but Katherine’s colour still deepened, “Thank you, Lord Bedford,” she said softly.

Startled, Henry peered more closely at his wife. What on earth was John talking about?

And then, as Katherine shifted in her seat, he caught sight of the swell of her belly and roared with laughter.

“Katherine! What wonderful news! Why did you not tell me at once?”

“It hardly seemed appropriate to do so in public, Sir,” Katherine replied demurely, and Henry threw back his head.

“Nonsense, there is no better place to announce it than here, in the hall where we were wed.”

Without another word, Henry sprang to his feet and gestured for silence. He got it at once, as every eye in the hall flicked towards him.

“As the Angel Gabriel once did for the Blessed Virgin, my beloved lady wife has arrived with joyful news!” he cried. Turning to Katherine, he caught her hand and pulled her up to stand beside him, walking her round to the front of the high table so that everyone present could see her rounded belly, “Her Grace carries my child again. God willing, it will be a son, another Prince for the House of Lancaster.”

Cheers resounded around the hall and Henry lifted Katherine’s hand to his lips before raising his goblet in a silent toast to his fecund wife.

Those who saw him do so were quick to follow, for they had much to celebrate that day. It was a fine time to be at Court.  The King was recovered from his summer bout of dysentery, Charles of France was dead, the Dauphin was on the run, and the House of Lancaster could boast of one Prince growing strong at Windsor and another, barely a year younger, already kicking in his mother’s womb. The Plantagenet star was rising high.

The Plantagenet star was rising high and with it, the Red Rose of Lancaster was taking root on both sides of the channel.

 

 


End file.
